Soul and Kid's family reunion
by angelofdeath148912
Summary: Soul and Kid have a family reunion with their lost relatives.
1. Chapter 1

Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Liz, and Patty are all on another mission. Their mission is to defeat an evil witch with enormous amounts of power. They arrived at a town called Bolatown which is where the evil which named Yuba should be. Bolatown is a ghost town. No one has lived there for more than 10 years.

They separated looking for Yuba. Suddenly, they heard a scream from south of Bolatown. It was Maka. She was being choked by Yuba and Soul was paralyzed, unable to move.

The others wondered why they didn't sense the fight until now, but there was no time for any of that now. They needed to fight to save Maka right now.

"You let Maka go!" yelled Blackstar. He started slashing Yuba with Tsubaki as the enchanted sword. He was beyond upset and started getting out of control. Yuba took that as an advantage of his rage and struck him down with one flick of a full force of wind. Blackstar was knocked out from that blow.

Tsubaki turned back to human form. Yuba quickly took her down by paralyzing her soul and body. "Blackstar!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kid started shooting all he can at the evil witch, Yuba. Kid was starting to win, but Yuba did a fast sneak attack. She opened a hole in the Earth right under Kid's feet. He fell a few hundred feet down and broke a leg from the height.

"Kid, are you all right!" Liz yelled, worried about Kid's leg.

"Oh oh, this is bad." Patty said still trying to catch up to what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Kid said trying to sound convincing. He felt a lot of pain, but he knew he didn't fool Liz and Patty, but he didn't want to worry them any more than they were. Yuba quickly put a paralyzing spell on Liz's and Patty's soul and body.

"Now none of your weapons are of use to you anymore." Yuba said while laughing her evil sounding laugh. She turned to Maka with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Now I will take care of you first, and then I will go after your friends one by one." She said with a big smirk on her face. Yuba turned a big boulder into a sharp spear. "Now you die!" Yuba yelled while thrusting forward the spear in her hand towards Maka's heart.

"No Makaaaaaa!" Soul yelled with all of his strength with tears coming out of his eyes. For the first time he was afraid of being alone without Maka.

Suddenly, a flash of light knocked the spear out of Yuba's hand. Everyone looked where the light was coming from. They saw a girl holding a scythe weapon. She had brown long hair. She had sapphire eyes. Her weapon had a white blade with a black handle.

"Who are you?!" Yuba yelled with a frightened look on her face.

"You don't need to know, for you will be dead soon enough you evil witch!" The girl yelled, and then started running towards the frightened and terrified witch. Then, in a few seconds, Yuba was chopped in half.

Maka said, "Thank you for saving my life." Then she fainted. Soul soon fainted after Maka from being exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The girl put Yuba's soul into a container, and then put it in her pocket to figure out what to do with it later. Then she turned to her weapon partner and said, "Maybe I should take them back to their DWMA, what do you think, Kazimaki."

"Well, we got nothing else to do for now so, sure, let's take them back to their Academy." Kazimaki said with a cool looking smile on his face.

"Then let's go then." She said, and then picked them each of them up with her mind, having the ability to move objects with her powers.

The girl and her partner, Kazimaki, arrived at the DWMA. Everyone was worried because they saw Maka and the others wounded and unconscious.

Professor Stein put them in the infirmary and quickly started treating them. When he was done, he said, "They will be just fine, they need some rest though."

One of the students walked up to the girl and her partner and said, "Lord Death, the Shinigami, wants to see you immediately, please come this way." They followed the student until they were at the Death room. "He is in here." The student said.

"Thank you." The girl said when she walked into the Death room.

Death was just finishing talking to one of his students. Death said, "Good bye," and then turned around to see the two figures standing.

Lord Death had the most surprised look on his face. Slowly, a tear ran down his face. He asked, "Is it really you, Chihiro?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"It has been a long time Uncle." Chihiro said with a smirk on her face.

Death fell to his knees crying, having a horrible, yet happy feeling that she is alive.

"So, this is what you've been doing all this time. This is a nice place you got here. And I see you changed your appearance and your voice too. You have been busy." Chihiro said while looking at Death.

Lord Death was wondering what she thought of him right now. Especially after the fact of doing such a horrible thing to Chihiro's brother. "Tell me, why did you come here? Did you come here to take revenge and kill me?" Lord Death asked with a concerned look, knowing that if she wanted him dead, she could kill him.

"No, I came here to tell you something that I couldn't tell you then. I wanted to tell you that I forgive you Uncle Death." Chihiro said with a smile.

Lord Death was crying now from hearing those words. He is finally happy from carrying that burden of killing her brother and abandoning his niece when he thought she was dead too.

"So Uncle, can I ask you a question that is very important?" Chihiro asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Chihiro." Lord Death said.

"Can I join your academy? I've seen some of your students, and I've seen how strong they are. They survived more than five minutes with Yuba, and that is very impressive." Chihiro said.

"Of course you can!" Death shouted with joy jumping up and down. "It will be a joy having you here!"

"Great, but there is this one condition that I forgot to mention." Chihiro said with a serious face.

"And what is that Chihiro?" Lord death asked looking confused.

"I want to do some investigating, where my cousin, the kishin, used to be." Chihiro said.

"Ok, you can do that. I hope you can find something useful." Death said with a smile.

"Great, then I will go to the DWMA as a student in two days then." Chihiro said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Why don't you have some tea then? I'm glad that you are alive and well, I really am." Death said since he couldn't be more excited to Chihiro again.

"Alright, I can have some tea then. How about you, Kazimaki, do you want some too?" Chihiro asked with a smile suggesting Kazimaki to come over.

"Sure, I want some extra sugar in my tea though." Kazimaki said smiling at Chihiro.

Death looked at Kazimaki wondering who he was. "So, you must be Chihiro's partner weapon, isn't that right?" Death asked.

"Yes, that's right, my name is Kazimaki, and I am a scythe. Kazimaki said sipping his tea.

"Ahh, another scythe. Also you look a lot like a student of mine. His name is Soul." Death said while gulping down his tea.

"Ahh, yes, that I do. Soul is my kid brother. We do look a lot alike though. People used to say that we were twins of different ages. I'm also a death scythe as well. But I'm only Chihiro's partner and no one else's." Kazimaki said while making another cup of tea.

"I see. I can tell that you guys are very strong too. Well, do you want to tell me how you survived for all this time, Chihiro?" Death said looking at Chihiro while putting down his tea.

"Well, my brother put a sleeping spell on me. It lasted for one year total. By then, I woke up and a couple found me, then they decided to raise me. Of course, I knew the truth, so I ran away and met Kazimaki. We became partners ever since." Chihiro said.

"I see, I'm so sorry I have abandoned you. Wait, did you just say your brother save you!? That's impossible! He is evil!" Death choked on his tea while yelling.

"You didn't understand what he was doing. So that's why you did what you did and killed him. Then you thought I was dead, so you left feeling guilty about me." Chihiro said calmly finishing her tea.

Death felt even guiltier than ever. "I-I'm so sorry." Death said with a lowered head.

"It's fine, don't worry. What matters now is that we are here now and smiling." Chihiro said with a big smile.

"Right, well let's go check on how the kids are doing. And you should know that I can never leave this room, nevermind this city." Death said before letting them go.

"Ok, I knew that. Besides, I wanna see how everyone is doing too, since they are my new teammates now." Chihiro said. "So, you them as our teammates then. Ok, we can do that." Death was jumping for joy from talking to his niece, Chihiro.

A student escorted them to the infirmary where her new teammates were. "They are in here." The student said.

"Thank you for showing me the way." Chihiro said, and then walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Everyone woke up looking at the door opening. They were surprised. It was the girl that saved them when they were fighting Yuba. They were wondering what she was doing here.

They were just as surprised when they saw a white haired boy following after the girl. But none were as surprised to see him as Soul was.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here Kazi-Kazimaki!?" Soul shouted while sitting up in his bed.

"Well, nice to see you too Soul." Kazimaki said smiling he was glad Soul became a good person. "I'm here as my partner, Chihiro's, partner." Kazimaki said.

"You know him Soul?" Maka asked in a confused way.

"Yeah, I know him. He's my older brother, Kazimaki." Soul said this while staring at Kazimaki.

"Really, you never spoke of him." Kid said with a surprised look.

"So, you must be my cousin, Death the Kid. It's nice to finally meet you." Chihiro said with a smile on her face.

"Cou-cou-cousin!" Everyone choked when they said it. Even Kid choked on his own saliva when Chihiro said that.

"Yes, cousin. Also I'm your new teammate from this point on. It's nice to properly meet you all. You guys are really strong to be able to last five minutes with Yuba." Chihiro said.

"Wait, you defeated her!" Blackstar yelled disappointedly for not being the one that defeated her himself.

"Yeah, sorry for stealing the spotlight, but you were guys were about to die, so I had to save you guys. Sorry." Chihiro said while laying her hand on the back of her head,

Suddenly, the door swung open with a red hair streak running in yelling, "Makaaaaaa! Are you alright!?"

"Oh no, Papa's here." Maka said with a disgraced face.

"Show me where it hurts. Papa will make it all better." The red head started hovering over Maka.

"Go away. I don't need anything from you." Maka said

The red head fell down to the floor all depressed that he was rejected from his daughter. "How could you be so cruel to me, Maka?" he said while being all depressed. He finally realized two new faces were standing next to the door. "So, who are you guys? You seem new. Are you Maka's new friends?" he asked without giving them the chance to answer each individual question.

"Yeah, we're new, and you could say that." Chihiro said trying to answer as fast as she could.

"Great, my name is Spirit. You can come to me if you need anything." Spirit said with a smile.

"That would be nice, great." Chihiro said happily.

"See Maka, why can't you be that nice to me like she is?" Spirit asked whining. Everyone was laughing at that point.

"Well, I have to go ask my uncle to spare an apartment for us, see you guys tomorrow. Also, I we can talk tomorrow as well. Bye." Chihiro said while leaving with Kazimaki following her out.

"Goodbye." Everyone said back.

"I think she's nice." Tsubaki said.

"Ehh, she's cool." Liz said.

"I like her." Patty said.

"I know I will totally get along with her."Maka said.

"I can't believe she's my cousin. Why didn't my father tell me any of this." Kid said with a confused look.

"She is an amazing girl. She's about the same age as Maka. They could be great friends." Spirit said.

"She's pretty cool, but what is she doing with Kazimaki?" Soul asked still a little confused.

"Now that you mention him, why didn't you tell me or any of us you had a big brother?" Maka asked. Everyone had the same question as Maka.

"Well, for one, he left the house when I was six years old and he was seven. He left when he found out he couldn't fight without a meister. He wanted to become a death scythe all by himself." Soul started to explain.

"If that's what he wanted, then why is he with Chihiro?" Kid asked.

"I don't know myself. He swore he would never have a meister, never. I never saw him again until now. I wonder how Chihiro convinced him to become her weapon." Soul said.

"Well, everyone needs to rest for now and then tomorrow we can talk about it." Professor Stein said when he walked in.

"Ok, good night everyone." Spirit said walking out.

"Good night." Everyone answered back.

The lights turned off and everyone laid down and went to sleep except for two people. Soul and Kid.

Kid was wondering why his father didn't tell him that he had a cousin. Now he was wondering if his father was hiding anything else from him. He probably was though. Kid thought this to himself.

Soul was still bothered with the fact of seeing Kazimaki today. He didn't know what to say when he sees him again. He wanted to get some rest, so he went to sleep, still thinking of his older brother.


End file.
